


Hunt and Chase

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so long of searching, and the asshole had the nerve to just show up. Not that Jack can really complain; afterall, this is what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt and Chase

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn with minimal plot i might add to later.  
> Also thigh fucking. Becuase it needs to be done.

Jack juggled the paper bags in his arms, trying to free his hand up so he could get to his keys, having forgotten to do so beforehand. He finally had to settle for setting one of the bags down, leaning it against his leg so it wouldn’t fall over, and using his now free hand to dig his keys out of his pocket. He had already been through once earlier today, checking the safe house for animals or other, more human intruders, and cleaning out the dust of disuse.

He picked the bag back up and stepped into the small cabin, shutting the door with his foot and listening for it to latch automatically behind him. He set the bags down on the counter, unlatching his mask and setting it down as well. He opened the cabinets and began the process of restocking, having already thrown out the (very few) items that had gone bad.

He shoved the packs of bottled water into the fridge, letting the door swing closed as he left the kitchen. He grunted as he sat on the edge of the bed, simply sitting for a moment before reaching down and removing his boots. Now that he was somewhere familiar and beginning to relax, all the bruises littering his body were starting to make themselves known.

Being a vigilante was not an easy job.

He laid back on the bed and slowly started to relax, reaching over to the pillow on the other side and double checking that his sidearm was still underneath it, his rifle tucked under the bed. He could feel himself drifting off, thoughts getting fuzzy and body relaxing…

“Nice place.”

Immediately he was alert, hand tightening on the sidearm as he drew it from its hiding spot. His finger was already tight around the trigger, waiting as he aimed it at the man straddling him.

“Put that thing away before someone gets hurt.”

“What the hell do you want Reaper?”

Reaper chuckled, batting the gun aside. “You’ve been looking for me.”

“You’re a wanted man.”

“Oh, is that all? That’s not how I understand it. From what I hear, you’ve been asking around for an old friend.”

Jack faltered for only a second. “Don’t want to cause a panic.”

“Right.” Reaper drawled and shifted his hips, getting more comfortable on the older man’s lap.

“Do you mind?” Jack grunted. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“But Jack, I want to _play_.” The way he purred the word erased any doubt of what he wanted. Not the Jack had any doubt to begin with. Undead or not, Reaper had always been ready to go.

“Then go play with yourself. Somewhere other than on my lap.”

“But then you’ll have to go back to hunting for me again. Is that really what you want, Jack?”

“Damn you.” Jack gripped the edge of the hood and pulled, bringing the wraith down so they were nose to mask. “Get that damn thing off so I can kiss you.”

Reaper laughed, placing one clawed hand on Jack’s chest while the other reached up and removed the mask, tossing it onto the floor. The heavy coat followed after it, leaving only the Kevlar bodysuit.

“That’s quite a set of fangs you got there.” Jack commented.

Reaper smiled wide, too large, too white teeth flashing. “All the better to eat you with, _mi querido_.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They kiss with more force then was probably needed, but that was how they liked it. Mouths opened and tongues tangled, Jack reaching to wrap his arms around the wraith’s shoulders, pulling him down until they were flush together. Sharp teeth found Jack’s bottom lip and bit down, only using enough pressure to bruise, not cut. They separated only briefly, Jack pleased that, undead or not, he could still make the other breathless.

“Fucking… you bastard… making me chase you… half way around… the damn world.” Each pause was a kiss, short and passionate. “And then you have the nerve… to just show up… out of the blue.”

“Happened to be in the area.” Reaper nipped at his jaw. “Knew you’d come here.”

Jack didn’t reply, instead pulling him into another kiss. What could he say? He was still using the same safe houses they picked out and built together, partly because it was habit and partly because he had been hoping to run in to the other. He wouldn’t admit it of course, but he figured Reaper knew anyway. Why else would he be here?

“Move your ass.”

Reaper snorted, pushing himself up as he began to remove his gloves. Jack shrugged out of his coat and undershirt, tossing them across the room. Reaper’s gloves met the ground and he reached for the ties holding the top of his bodysuit on, but Jack’s hands stopped him.

“Can’t fuck me if I’m not naked.”

“I know. But I wanna do it.”

Fingers found the ties on his back with practiced ease, unlacing them and peeling the suit down his arms. Belts and straps came off with it, buckles being undone as he got to them. As more and more skin was revealed Jack could feel himself get harder. The top half of the suit was connected to the bottom, and hung uselessly around his hips while Jack worked on the thick belt around his waist. He brushed a hand against the bulge he could feel under the Kevlar, listening to Reaper moan.

“C’mon old man, get on with it!”

Jack chuckled and unlaced the pants, getting them loose enough for the gunner to stand and shimmy out. Jack took the time to kick off his own pants and underwear, lying back down and catching Reaper’s hips as he straddled him once more. God did he love those hips. He bucked underneath him, brushing their cocks together and listening to the other groan.

“Reyes!”

Reyes nodded and gripped his shoulders hard. Jack hissed as fresh bruises were agitated, watching as Reyes rose an eyebrow.

“From earlier?”

“Yeah. Bastards dropped a crate full of machine parts on me.”

“I’m sure you returned the favor?” He was tracing the bruises with careful fingers, a sort of reverence in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Hm. Shoulda killed them.”

“Witnesses.”

Reyes shrugged. It was an old argument of theirs, one he didn’t care to get into at the moment. Instead he lowered himself and dug sharp teeth into an unbruised patch of skin under his collarbone, drawing pinpricks of blood and licking them up, closing his mouth around the wound and sucking.

“Fuck!”

Jack grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, watching as Reyes pulled away with red lips. Jack shook his head and kissed him, tasting his own blood and sighing. Reyes pulled away and dropped kisses down his neck and chest, nipping at his hip as he slithered down the bed. He hummed as he pressed his lips to the side of the older man’s length, inhaling the familiar musky smell. He had missed this.

He licked along the dick, paying special attention to the head, past encounters having taught him exactly how the other liked it. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, moaning at the taste. Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, hand finding the back of Reyes’ skull and pushing down. Reyes groaned and took him all the way down, shivering as the head tapped the back of his throat.

“Fuck, yes Gabe. That’s it.”

Reyes smiled as he pulled off, crawling back up until he was pressing their mouths together. “Come on, Jack, fuck me.”

Jack groaned loudly and nodded, moving his hands to grab Gabriel’s thighs and spread them farther, taking in the sight the other made. One of the hands crept around to grab a handful of his ass, squeezing and watching the other squirm.

“Don’t have any lube. Have to improvise.”

Gabriel whined, shaking his hips. “Damnit Morrison, what happened to always being prepared?”

"Just hang on a second!” Jack flipped the other onto his side, following after him until the were spooned up against each other. He grabbed his own dick and used the precum to slick himself, wrapping his other arm around Gabriel’s chest. He slid his dick between Reyes’ thighs, reaching over his side to grip their cocks together as he began to move his hips.

"Jack!" Reyes growled, covering Jack’s hand with his own. “Haven’t done this in a while.”

“Mhm. Your figure’s gotten nicer.”

“Perks of being undead.”

Jack grunted and bit into Reyes shoulder, feeling the other shake against him. He had always enjoyed biting, whether he was the one giving or on the receiving end. It was something Gabriel always took advantage of, leaving marks that would last for a week or more.

“You feel so good, Gabe. Fucking, _belleza_.”

Gabriel gasped and arched his back. Jack’s Spanish had never been perfect, but he still remembered enough of it to remember what Gabe liked.

“ _Quiero que seas mío_.”

Gabriel growled, reaching a hand back and grabbing a fistful of white hair. “Ahh, _sí_ , Jack!”

Jack picked up the pace with his thrusts, glad they were both leaking enough to ease the way. Gabriel was babbling in Spanish, writhing in Jack’s arms, so close to the edge and needing just a bit more to finish.

“Please Jack, more!”

Jack grinned. “Fucking hell Gabe, you’ve always been such a slut. You want more? You want me to make you cum?”

Gabe nodded, whining as Jack bit into his shoulder. “Please!”

“What if I don’t want you to cum yet?” Jack slowed his pace. “What if I want you to beg?” He whispered the last part into Gabriel’s ear, moving the hand that had been holding him in place to his throat, not putting any pressure but just letting it rest there. “Will you beg for me Gabe?”

“You fucking bastard!” Gabriel shook in his hands. “I hate you.”

“Yeah you do. But I’m the only one who’ll give you what you want.”

Gabriel nodded. “ _Sí_ , yes, just make me cum please! Come on Jack, please, please let me cum!”

“That’s a good boy.” Jack pressed a kiss to side of his neck and snapped his hips, twisting his wrist as he did so. “Cum for me.”

Gabriel nearly howled, back arching as he came over their hands and the bed. Jack finished soon after, panting into the gunner’s neck. He could feel the pulse pounding under the hand he had on Gabe’s throat, strong and vibrant even through undeath.

“I’m gonna kill you one of these days.”

Jack chuckled, nuzzling against Gabriel’s neck. “Of course. But not today. Not when I can still make you feel so good.”

Gabe huffed. “Shut up and cuddle me damnit.”

Jack smiled and did as asked, feeling himself drift off again. These encounters were getting more and more frequent, and though it would never be the same as it once was, he could still work with what they had now. It was better than the loneliness and pining they had been putting up with. He fell asleep hugging Gabe to his chest, hoping he’d still be there in the morning to have breakfast.


End file.
